Tasting The Doctor
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: Prequal To "Doctor to Doctor". Knockout catches Megatron's eye. Drugged leading to rape! KnockoutxBreakdown, KnockoutxMegatron Rape  LEMON!


Megatron had eyes only for **HIS** seeker but a little red medic threw a kink in his plans. Knockout had hips that screamed "stoke me, I purr for ya" and he was the shade of red that popped even in the dark. His taste in music made his ears bleed but one such day, he found himself stuck at how perfect he was.

Knockout was in the medic bay, thinking he was unwatched. He was fooling around with a polish gun as he used his other hand to flip thought the data pad. He started out just humming the tune but he loved this song so much. He didn't notice Megatron in the door. He loved attention but this was pushing it.

Knockout:_ I've been looking for a driver who is qualified, so if you think that you're the one, step into my ride, I'm a fine-turned supersonic speed machine..got a sunroof top and a gangster lead.._

Megatron stared as the car mech ran a hand down his own hips as he moved to the beat of the song. His threat hitched in his throat as he watched the mech bend down to pick up the data pad he dropped. His eyes stared at the mech's perfectly shaped aft. He wanted to smack it, he wanted to lick it and he really wanted to touch it and make Knockout whimper.

Knockout looked at Megatron. He should be scared but he was high, high on himself and he knew how to purr anyone to doing what he wanted. He licked his lips as he walked over to his boss.

Knockout: like what you see..master..?  
>Megatron: you..shou.d be..working on..that..that..uh trace<br>Knockout: I know..I just..got..so lonely..here all by myself…I need someone..to help me..keep on track..  
>Megatron: Breakdown..should be back soon..<br>Knockout: how lovely…I guess you wont get a taste then..

Megatron choked as he felt himself getting hot. Knockout smirked as he run a finger down Megatron's chest. He purred flirtingly as he laid his hands on Megatron's chest and looked up at him. Thankful for once for being so much smaller.

Megatron: Knockout…  
>Knockout: that's what they say I am…want to find out why?<p>Megatron flushed and stared at Knockout's mouth as he licked his lips again. He looked helpless like this and he enjoyed his mechs helpless. But he knew Knockout was cruel during sex and enjoyed hurting everyone. Megatron wish he had listened to himself as he shoved Knockout to the floor. Knockout winched at the dent and pouted at Megatron. Megatron laid over Knockout as he kissed the mech with force. Knockout let out a soft moan into Megatron's mouth.<p>

Megatron grined as he moved his hand straight to the port cover. Knockout watched the hand as he felt himself getting hot. He had hoped to drag it out but Megatron just wanted to fuck and leave. _That just won't do for me_ he thought as he dieced to show Megatron who was boss.

Despite the height differed he had no problem knocking Megatron onto his back and staddling him with his legs. He grinned as Megatron looked paniced. Knockout moved his finger hard enough to leave a deep stretch down his chest. Megatron found himself moaning loudly to what he was doing. Knockout made sure to fill him with as much pain as possible. Megatron was begging and whimping on the floor.

Knockout licked his own fingers as he opened Megatron's port plate. Megatron stared half in horror, half in need, as Knockout slipped a finger inside of him. Megatron screamed his name. Knockout purred at the sound as he moved in another finger and started to tease his insides. Megatron cursed the medic's talents.

Megatron had to touch the medic and was happy when Knockout didn't resist him stoking the wheels on his back, he even got a moan for his efforts. Knockout shivered at the touches and felt himself losing control. He wanted Megatron inside him and he wanted it now. He stoked Megatron's cord as he cried out again to his wheels being touched. Megatron gave a deep throaty groan to the feel of hands on his hard cord. Knockout couldn't hold back anymore, as he moved Megatron's cord into himself. Knockout cried out as he allowed Megatron to start thrusting.

Megatron stared in wonder as Knockout arch his back, exposing his neck for Megatron. Megatron licked at it and nipped. Making Knockout purr loudly as he started to move against Megatron's efforts. Megatron growled as he felt the heated friction. Knockout wouldn't last long, Megatron was big and he was hitting spots he didn't even know he had. He would have to teach Breakdown how to fuck him right. He didn't like how Megatron dented him but he made him feel on fire.

Megatron watched Knockout scream as he overloaded first. He wasn't too surprised. Knockout was known for dragging things out, addicted to the foreplay more than sex itself. Megatron gave his final hard thrust as he overloaded into Knockout. Knockout screamed again and fell onto Megatron. Megatron wasn't nearly as loving as Breakdown and simply shoved the out cold mech onto the floor and left him like that. Laying on the floor, with cum between his legs, like he meant nothing.

Breakdown was enraged as he cleaned Knockout up and held the mech. Knockout was confused on what had happened and looked at Breakdown. He remembered working on the data pad and drinking engeron but that was it. Breakdown didn't have the spark to tell his mate he had given a high grade cube and not basic engeron.

Knockout fell back aside on the medic bed. Breakdown sighed and laid a blanket over his mech. Knockout had whined about feeling cold. Knockout could handle most things but being alone, cold or dented, was not one of them. Breakdown screamed and ranted at Starscream. Starscream just grinned the whole time. Breakdown didn't want to be an Autobot but he had to shield Knockout from the Decepticons. He had called Optimus Prime and explained what had happened.

Optimus Prime: I understand we have different views on the war but Knockout was raped, being druged and saying yes is not the same as being sober and saying yes. You will do what is right for him, Breakdown  
>Breakdown: he can't remember..if he does..he'll freak…he'll fall apart…<br>Optimus Prime: when the time comes, I know you will catch him  
>Breakdown: alright..we'll switch. He was too weak to drive out here and he would be confused on what was going on..I let him sleep..<p>Optimus nodded his understanding and Breakdown went back to the ship. He smiled as he saw Knockout sitting up on the medical bed. Until he got closer and saw Knockout ripping his own platting off. He knew Knockout used to self harm when he first joined. Breakdown graped his wrist and pulled the crying mech into his arms. Breakdown didn't waste anytime in sneaking Knockout off of the ship.<p>

Optimus was shocked at how messed up Knockout was already. He had fallen into a light, nightmare-filled sleep as Ratchet fixed his body. Breakdown dared anyone to make a remark when he pulled Knockout into his lap and hummed into his ears as he shooked in his sleep. Knockout had taken a few days too pull himself together but he was quickly himself again and was bitch talking to Ratchet.

Ratchet: the doctor? Your ego could float this planet, Knockout  
>Knockout: I should have made busness cards…next time then! Anyways…your equipment is so last cycle<br>Ratchet: the humans gave it to me  
>Knockout: that explains..so..much…<p>Ratchet glared at the red mech as Knockout kicked the stuff into the hallway and went to work his way. It didn't take him long to build a real medic hall. Ratchet stared in awe of what the mech did with such short supplies. Knockout was beaming at his own work.<p>Optimus Prime: why don't you take a break, Knockout  
>Knockout: this is utterly cliché and all…but..the more I work, the less I remember<br>Optimus prime: I understand that, I just don't want you over working and falling to the floor  
>Knockout: I Haven't had a race in a week…<br>Optimus Prime: as much as I hate those races..I supposes…if you don't harm anyone..  
>Knockout: the race is to admire handiwork, Optimus, not harm..unless I get keyed again, then all bets are off…<br>Optimus Prime: just..try to keep that temper in check..please?  
>Knockout: fine…since you asked so nicely..<p>Optimus smiled at the half fake pout as Knockout shouted at breakdown about going for a race. Breakdown tsk tsk him but Knockout made a face and Breakdown grinned and left with him.<p> 


End file.
